The Spirit of True Love
by Chainman1
Summary: Christian and Duke are together for strange reason
1. Default Chapter

The Spirit of True Love  
  
She was dead. Christian now had to deal with it sooner than he wanted to. That one shot was the moment that he never thought would happen. But, it had and he had to cope.  
  
He sat on the floor with a bottle of Whiskey and a lump in his throat. He took a shot of Whiskey and took a drag from the cigarette he was playing with in his hand. He breathed slowly and a tear went down his red face. He couldn't take being alone, but he didn't want to be with anyone. A knock came upon his door.  
  
" No one's home" he yelled at the person on the other side.  
  
" Are you sure?" a familiar voice said to Christian. He remembered the voice and as a shot rang out and the door was busted down, it all came together. In through the door came a big oaf and then THE DUKE. Christian couldn't believe that the Duke came back to Monmarte.  
  
" Hello, remember me?" he said and then Christian got up, ready to kill the Duke. He got closer to the Duke and picked up his whiskey bottle and grasped it in a killing mode. The big oaf anticipated this and stood in front of the Duke. Christian threw down the bottle.  
  
" Is violence the answer?" The Duke asked.  
  
" It's funny that you're the one who's asking that" Christian answered. The Duke smiled. He seemed happy. He probably got another hotel or whorehouse in his name. Christian looked at the big oaf.  
  
" He doesn't look like the other one." Christian said.  
  
" Yes, that's because he's.not. The other one, what's his name, is no longer.in my service. He made one too many mistakes.  
  
" Oh" Christian said and continued to look at the guard. The guard was about 6'10" and about 300 pounds. A monolith and he looked very powerful.  
  
" Spencer.please leave the room. I have to talk business with Christian" The Duke said. He winked at Christian and Spencer left the room. The Duke was waiting to hear the door click before he did anything. He looked at Christian.  
  
" You look good" he said.  
  
" Thank you" Christian said and looked at The Duke curiously. Christian eyed the bottle again and started to go for it.  
  
" I must say that I've wanted to see you again for sometime, especially after the accident. But, you were in the whole suicidal thing and I didn't want to interrupt you." The Duke.  
  
" It's okay" Christian said as he went for the bottle. He turned his back and went for the bottle and when he turned around the Duke planted a big kiss on his lips. Christian went back and spit out the evil love.  
  
" What's wrong? I don't kiss like I used to?" The Duke said. Christian looked at him strangely.  
  
" Used to?" Christian wondered.  
  
The Duke hit his head.  
  
" Damn, I'm sorry" he said and hit the back of his head with his hand and looked at Christian again.  
  
" Hello, Christian" he said, only in a different voice. He sounded like Satine. 


	2. The Spirit Meeting

Chapter 2  
A Spirit meeting  
  
Christian was getting sick. What was wrong with the count? Or was it with him?. What was Christian to do? The Duke looked at him in pleasure, like he wanted to lick him all over. Christian shuddered.  
  
" How did you do that?" Christian asked The Duke, or whoever he was. He looked at "The Duke" right in the eyes. Something about him was different. He seemed gentle, not stubborn and evil.  
  
" Did what? Changed my voice? Well, Christian, this is how my voice has always been. Remember Christian? This is me, Satine." The Duke said as he edged closer to Christian. Christian backed up to the dresser and now knew he couldn't go back any farther.  
  
" You are not Satine. Satine didn't have a moustache.or legs that hairy" Christian said as he glanced at the Duke's otter legs. He gulped in a disgusting manner and tried to believe it was a dream. How would he make sense out of this? A TEST! That was it. Test "The Duke" on things only he and Satine would know.  
  
" Okay, Satine, if that is you, what is my middle name?" he asked The Duke. The Duke didn't looked phased at all. He actually looked quite confident.  
  
" Your middle name, honey, is Robert, named after your grandfather who was in the government." The Duke answered. Christian jaw dropped. He was right. But, anybody could know that, especially a guy who fired people for a living.  
  
" That was easy. Okay, now for a tough one. What was the name of.my friend.my submarine" he asked. The Duke grinned and Christian had a thought that maybe he knew and that he would be forced to accept this stupid thing.  
  
" Well, sugar, that would be Longfellow, named after your best friend who always ceased to amaze you with his bodily tricks." The Duke answered and Christian felt as if he was going to faint. The Duke had done his homework, but that seemed to be pretty deep bookwork.  
  
" Well, that is enough for today, Duke. Please leave. I have to think this over" he said and the Duke looked mad and sad at the same time. The Duke slid over to the dresser and put his hand on the wall.  
  
" Okay, sweetie, I understand. But don't be thinking too long. I'm hungry. Give me a kiss" he said to Christian and Christian looked at The Duke in disgust. 


	3. The Adaption

Chapter 3  
Christian has to adapt  
  
After The Duke left, Christian slammed on the door and ran to his bed. He jumped on it and hit his hands on the pillow.  
  
"How is it possible? That my woman is in the body of an evil, stupid, madman" Christian asked himself over and over again. He didn't think that France had voodoo or some such thing. He tried to think of ways it was possible. Maybe, the spirit couldn't get to heaven and had to stay in a body, or maybe she made peace with God, but still why The DUKE. Why would she pick the Duke to be apart of?  
  
He took a drink of his absinthe bottle. Maybe he was dreaming and he would wake up. He pinched himself for hours trying to "wake up", but to no avail. He decided to get some sleep. He fell asleep or hammered, whichever you prefer.  
  
The next morning, he woke up to a startling picture. The Duke was standing over him with a tray of food. He laid it down and sat on the end of the bed.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here?" Christian asked The Duke. The Duke looked sad and humphed.  
  
" Well, I just thought you might want some breakfast, since you can't cook" The duke said. As he said the last part, he almost cried.  
  
" I'm sorry- Wait, what am I saying? How did you get in my locked apartment room?" Christian asked The Duke.  
  
" Remember, you gave me a key after we got together. Please, just take me back and everything will be okay." The Duke said and put the napkin on Christian's chin.  
  
" I don't know who you are, and I'm getting a headache. So, maybe you can explain or LEAVE!" Christian said and started to dig in to his pancakes and sausage.  
  
" Okay, I'll explain. I would've yesterday, but NOOO!!, you were Mr. Cranky. Okay, here it is, after I died a spirit came to me in my eternal sleep. He said that I would have another chance at life, but there would be stipulations. One is that I would be returned once my true love believed who I was. Second, he said that until this happened I would stay like the Duke in the morning and Satine at night" The Duke said and was waiting for an "I love you".  
  
" So let me get this straight, until I recognize you as Satine, you will stay like this in the morning and Satine at night?" Christian asked.  
  
"Exactly. Well?" The Duke asked.  
  
"Come back at night" Christian said and wished him to leave. 


End file.
